Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

Author's notes at bottom.  
***PLEASE READ THIS!***  
If you are reading this story, you need to know  
that it is a SERIES. That means that there are more  
stories before this one and to completely understand  
everything that is happening, you need to read   
the others first.  
DON'T LET ME GO: BROKEN PROMISES  
DON'T LET ME GO: INSANITY  
DON'T LET ME GO: ROSES  
DON'T LET ME GO: APPARITIONS  
DON'T LET ME GO: DEBAUCHERY  
The last one, Debauchery, is this one. I can't  
stop you from reading this first, but know that  
it won't make much since ^_^  
______________________________________________  
  
Her words haunt me. I wonder why Queen   
Serenity couldn't have came to Usako and told   
her I was alright. Even if she didn't know   
where I was, at least let it be known I didn't   
die in the explosion.  
The pain that I see Usako go through day  
in and day out. Will that go away?   
There is an evil presence lurking, I can  
feel it. I wonder if Usako is strong enough in  
her state of mind to go against an enemy right  
now. I hope I can stay by her side - to help her.  
  
-Mamoru.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG13 for violence  
Comments, suggestions, cheese  
cubes and Tiggers can be sent  
to us at Bethany212@aol.com and  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Four Days Later ~*~  
  
Her body tossed and turned, sweat dripping from her   
bangs as she moved, writhing in bed. The sheets became a   
trap formed by a mastermind; twisting around to keep her   
legs from moving.   
  
With what felt like her last breath, Usagi screamed   
out the name of her protector, her saver, her lifeline.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!"  
  
The five seconds it took Mamoru to wake Usagi from her   
self-induced prison seemed like ages to the frightened girl.   
Her loud sobs filled the otherwise quiet room until they were   
muffled against a strong chest. "Usako, it's okay baby. I'm   
here, I'm right here," he soothed softly, stroking her back   
with one hand and holding her tightly with the opposite arm.  
  
Her weakened state only allowed her to hold his shirt   
loosely, her face pressed against the cotton of his shirt.   
"Mamo-chan? Are you really here? It was so.. so real. So   
horrible! I.. it hurts Mamo-chan, hurts!"  
  
Mamoru rained soft kisses on her head while checking   
to make sure he wasn't holding her too tightly or pressing   
against any of her broken ribs. "What hurts baby?"  
  
"My head... You're alive? But.. you were gone for so   
long." Another gush of fresh tears left her eyes and she   
sobbed louder into his shirt. "They told me you were dead,   
why did they lie to me, Mamo-chan? Why?"  
  
Mamoru could feel her pain through their soul-bond,   
feel her heartbreak and grief. It hurt worse than anything   
he had ever felt in his life.   
  
"Shhh... it's okay now. I'm here, I'm never leaving   
you again - never. Come on, you need to lay back down." Care-  
fully he helped her back onto her pillows, before climbing   
into the bed to lie beside her. Her breathing finally slowed   
until her chest rose and fell with soft movements. Mamoru ran   
his fingertips over her face and through her silver hair gently,   
reassuring her of his presence.   
  
His head dropped slightly as he strained to keep it   
propped up on his hand; making sure to watch over her so she   
couldn't fall into another nightmare. His eyes snapped shut   
before he caught them and opened them wide.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mamo-chan," a voice called in the back of his mind. His   
awareness returned slowly and reluctantly. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"U...Usako...?" his lids felt too heavy to open completely.  
  
A soft hand ran over his face and cupped his check. "Baby,   
wake up."  
  
With all the strength he could manage, he opened his eyes   
and looked around. Silver hair was all around him, and baby blue   
eyes were looking at him with love. "Usako?"  
  
"Come on lazy bones, get up," she said in a sing-song voice   
full of happiness. That's when he noticed it. He had fallen asleep   
in the bed with her, and was now cuddled up against her petite   
form. But that isn't what really got him moving.  
  
It was those violet eyes on the other side of Usagi that   
were boring into him. And boy if looks could kill....   
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Get your ass up! You could have hurt her!" The look the   
Senshi of Mars gave him was not a gentle one as Mamoru gave a   
sleep induced mumble.   
  
"Leave him alone Rei-chan, he's tired," Usagi stated,   
running her soft palm over his forehead once more.  
  
"What's he doing in the bed with you anyway? Doesn't he   
realize that you have two broken ribs and not to mention numerous   
other injuries? Where are the doctors and nurses around here   
when you need them anyway?"  
  
Mamoru looked up, quite surprised at Usagi's tone of voice   
as she spoke. "The only thing that is hurting me right now is the   
loudness of your voice!"  
  
Rei looked just as surprised as Mamoru did. "I..." a blank   
looked crossed her face before she done something that both the   
Prince and Princess wished they had a tape recorder for. "Gomen   
nasai Usagi... I didn't mean to."  
  
Usagi blanched, obviously taken aback from Rei's apology.   
"It's..it's okay Rei-chan, just not so loud, ne?"  
  
Rei nodded before plopping down in a chair, watching Mamoru   
carefully rise off the bed and go into the adjoining bathroom.   
  
Minako burst in the room, Makoto and Haruka in tow. "Hidy   
hoe young lady, we hear you are being released today - care to   
comment?" Minako said, one hand over her ear like a reporter,   
and talking into her fist.  
  
"Yeah, give us the goods!" Haruka added, holding the cup   
up to Usagi's mouth. "You are getting out of the hell hole,   
what are YOU going to do first?"  
  
Makoto pushed Haruka aside and planted a wide grin on her   
face, "Ohh.. let me guess, I bet your going to Disney Land, ne   
Usagi-chan?"  
  
The princess couldn't help but laugh at her friends, they   
all were talking to each other, dicussing anything from hospital   
food to Usagi going home. Usagi looked across the room at Mamoru   
coming out of the bathroom, still scrubbing his palms over his   
face. She smiled slightly and he returned the gesture. In three   
quick strides he stood beside her and kissed her check. "Morning   
sunshine," he whispered lovingly in her ear.  
  
Usagi raised one of her hands up to brush some stray hairs   
from his forehead. "Morning baby." Their lips came closer together   
to touch just slightly...  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Makoto and Minako sighed, hearts in their eyes.   
  
"I'm going to be sick!" Haruka and Rei exclaimed, both   
looking rather annoyed.  
  
Mamoru blushed a beet red and moved back from Usagi, although   
still holding her hand tightly. "So, how long before we get out of   
here Usako?"  
  
Usagi sat up on the bed, still a little sore, and looked at   
the clock. "Mama should be here in about thirty minutes."  
  
Rei and Minako brought a suit case out and started packing   
away brushes, combs and the like while Makoto rattled on about   
the flowers that covered Usagi's entire room. The time passed quickly,   
and before she knew it a short woman with blue hair gushed in the   
room, a nurse and wheelchair behind her. "Okay honey, you are ready   
to go!" she exclaimed in a bubbly, although loving voice that   
belonged to mothers.  
  
The ride to the Tsukino residence was uneventful, unless   
you count the fact that they had to get a taxi to transport everyone   
and all of Usagi's flowers and balloons from the hospital to her   
house. Slowly Usagi rose from the passenger seat of the car and   
shooed away Mamoru who was anxiously standing in front of her to   
assist in getting her inside.   
  
Mamoru figured he'd have a heart attack or pick her up screaming   
and kicking to get in the house at the rate she was going. But Usagi   
wanted to do it herself and come hell or high water she would.   
With a little pain in her side she managed to get into the living   
room and sit. The stairs would have to wait for later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Days later - Mamoru's Apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It puzzled him. This was one of few things in life that did.   
And, as he stared at her long *silver* hair, Mamoru connected that   
most things in life that did confuse him; had to do with Usagi.   
  
Was it his imagination, or just a conicenidence?   
  
Whatever the case may be, this beautiful flow of silver hair   
made his young Usako look more mature, better able to handle herself;   
she looked... like a Queen.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked up through thick lashes and smiled sweetly at him   
for a second before going back to painting a picture of a rabbit.   
"Hai, Mamo-chan?"  
  
No, Mamoru thought as she painted intently, she is still my   
beautiful Usako and Crystal Tokyo is still years off... isn't it?   
This bothered Mamoru, but he was hoping this was something that   
came of her thinking him dead-   
  
"Why is your hair silver?"  
  
Usagi stopped and put her paint brush down and looked at her   
hair. She wore a puzzled expression and shrugged. "Luna thinks it is   
a sign of my maturity - my mother's hair was silver."  
  
Mamoru nodded thoughtfully and ran his fingers through its   
thick mass. "You look beautiful."  
  
A pink blush tinted her cheeks and she bowed her head to continue   
painting. But that was not what Mamoru had in mind.  
  
Slowly Usagi watched a large hand take the brush from her   
smaller fingers and lay it aside. She stared at that invading hand to   
see what it's owner would do next. A tingle of excitement ran up   
her spine as it came dangerously close to touching her breast as it   
made it's way up her arm and to her neck.   
  
Mamoru had never ventured this far with Usagi before. He wanted   
to wait until she was emotionally ready and now seemed as good as   
time as any. Slowly he brought his lips to hers and gently leaned them   
both back on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was being dragged by his arms through dark hallways as his   
knees scraped across the rough floor. His head hung between his   
shoulders and his hair was matted to his scalp.  
  
He didn't know how much more he could take. He was surprised   
he wasn't dead yet. But no, he had the will...to keep on living, to   
get back to Reika, his love. Reika... how was she? He had no idea   
how much time had passed and he desperately wished she was okay.  
  
The two men continued to pull him until they finally stopped.   
Motoki lifted his head slightly to get an idea of where they were.   
It was a cavernous room, and the only light source came from the   
torches that graced the black walls. Where the hell were they?   
After a moment, he was pulled forward again until they stopped once   
more and then thrown to the front. He flung out his hands to brace   
himself and then raised his head once more. His eyes grew wide at   
the sight that lay before him.  
  
A huge throne made of black marble sat before him, two tall   
torches on either side. A man sat on the throne but Motoki couldn't   
see it for it was partially hidden from the black hood that covered   
it. Motoki could see the man's beard but nothing else. He was   
dressed in a black robe with blood red lining. In front of the man,   
on the floor was a cauldron with flames of fire leaping into the air.   
It was a scene from someone's worst nightmare, Motoki was sure of that.  
  
His attention was brought back when the man stood up.   
"Furuhata Motoki. Welcome to my...humble abode," the man said,   
spreading his arms wide and smiling slightly.   
  
"You certainly haven't made me feel welcomed," Motoki spit out.  
  
"Your... treatment was necessary so that you understood what   
position you held here."  
  
"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Motoki asked. He   
could feel sweat forming on his palms. He was terrified but he   
wasn't about to show it.  
  
"Ah, so we get down to business," the man said, and brought   
his hands up to lift his hood.  
  
Motoki gasped. The man...he had no eyes! They were white and   
sightless. A scar ran down one side of his face and he had long,   
straggly hair. The man grinned an ugly smile at Motoki's horrified   
reaction.  
  
"Do you like what you see? Sadly, there are consequences to   
certain actions, and this," he said pointing to his eyes, "was one   
of them. But, no matter. My name is Chronos, Leader of the Organization   
of Chronos. We are a secret society, using powers from the realm   
of the unknown to accomplish our goals. You have something I need."  
  
"What possession of yours could I *possibly* have?" Motoki   
asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.  
  
"The 10th Ring. You have it."  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not play games with me," Chronos warned, "You were looking   
for a wedding ring for your fiancee and had your friend, your dead   
friend now, look for it in America. He found one and found it so   
unique that before he sent it to you, he decided to do some   
investigating on it. Unfortunately...he wasn't able to finish that,   
as you now know," Chronos smiled mockingly.  
  
"You killed Mamoru?" Motoki asked in disbelief. But he   
recovered and charged at the man as pure hatred ran through his   
veins. "Bastard!"  
  
Chronos swung his arms and with a whoosh of air, Motoki was   
flung backwards and hit the hard ground with a sickening thud.  
  
He lay there, completely dazed and swallowed the urge to   
throw up. Kami only knew he *had* nothing to throw up. He saw the   
face of Chronos above him.  
  
"You underestimate me, boy," Chronos said, with a sneer of   
his lips. "Your friend did send you the ring and I want it."  
  
"What's it to you?" Motoki gasped out.  
  
Chronos turned around and walked a few steps away and Motoki   
had to raise his head to see him. He suddenly turned back again,   
his black robe flying about him. "I suppose I could tell you," he   
began in a bored tone, "it won't do you much good though. The ring   
that you have is known as the 10th Ring," he held up his hands and   
spread his fingers. Each finger had a gold ring with some kind of   
stone on it but one ring was missing; the last finger of his left   
hand bore no ring. "The ring belongs to me, it has always belonged   
to me until one of our *ex-members* stole it from us while we were   
in the middle of a... ritual."  
  
"Why is this ring so important?" Motoki asked suspiciously   
as he slowly got up.  
  
"It's quite simple, really. The 10th Ring completes the set   
of the Cattaras Rings. Its power is unimaginable and beyond this   
realm and without it the nine other rings are useless. With it, the   
Cattaras Rings are the greatest gift, or weapon, ever given to Earth,"   
he stopped and then smiled at Motoki, his sightless eyes looking   
straight into Motoki's soul, "Shouldn't this be sounding familiar,   
Earth Prince? After all, we, the Organization of Chronos and these   
rings have existed as long as you have; have existed since the Silver   
Millennium."  
  
"Nani?" Motoki asked sharply, "I am no Earth Prince and I have   
no idea what this Silver Millenium is. What nonsense are you talking   
about?" gain Motoki felt himself thrown backwards and again he felt   
the pain roil through his body as he crashed against a wall. He couldn't   
understand why his body hadn't shut down a long time ago. He didn't   
think he would survive for much longer.  
  
He was surprised to find himself suspended against the wall and   
when he opened his eyes, Chronos was right in front of him although   
it seemed impossible considering the fact that Chronos had been on   
the other side of the room when Motoki had been thrown.  
  
"You dare to mock my words?" he breathed menacingly, "Do you   
think I don't know who you are? For so long, for so many milleniums   
I have waited to see you like this, crushed and near death before   
me but no, it cannot be. I must have that ring, and you will give   
it to me!"  
  
"Never!" Motoki managed, "I am not who you say I am, but even   
so, I would never give you the satisfaction of destroying this Earth   
Prince you speak about. Never!"  
  
Chronos stayed quiet and after a moment, a look of pure anger   
crossed his face and his eyes bore into Motoki's. Motoki felt him   
search his soul through those sightless eyes and whatever he found   
calmed him. "So, you are not the Earth Prince, I know that now. An   
inconvenience but no matter, I will have that ring from you, one way   
or the other."  
  
Motoki was terrified now. What did he mean by 'one way or the   
other?' "I believe you have a girlfriend, as one of my men told me.   
Reika, is it?" He walked to the cauldron and stared at the flames.   
Chanting, his eyes closed and he raised his face and arms. An image   
of Reika appeared within the flames and Motoki almost let out a   
choked sob of relief to see her alive and well. She was talking to   
Rei and she looked distressed. Don't worry, baby, he thought, I'll   
protect you.  
  
"It would be a pity to waste such a beautiful life," Chronos   
said, cocking his head slightly and staring at the image. "It would   
be a pity for you to see me destroy such goodness and heart. I could...  
break her neck so easily," his hand burst through the image causing   
it to disappear.  
  
"No!" Motoki yelled. He was still held against the wall and   
struggled to break free of his invisible bonds. "I'll kill you if you   
hurt her! I swear it!"  
  
Chronos threw back his head and laughed loudly. He stopped and   
brought his head back to look at Motoki. "Give me the ring." Motoki   
could only hang his head in defeat.  
  
~~  
  
Reika stood outside of Motoki's apartment complex looking up,   
her arms crossed against the slight chill in the air.  
  
"Oh Motoki, where are you?" she mumbled, sorrow laced in her   
voice. It had been about a week, an agonizing week since he had disappeared.   
A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away. Usagi had Mamoru   
now, why couldn't she have Motoki? It wasn't fair.  
  
"Stop it!" she scolded herself. She was being selfish but it   
was just so hard. "I love you," she whispered. She looked up once more   
and gasped. As if in answer to her prayers, the light of his apartment   
had been turned on. She blinked a few times, not believing her eyes.   
It wasn't on a minute ago!  
  
She ran into the building and hit the elevator button. "C'mon,   
damn it, open up!" They doors opened and she rushed inside and then   
waited impatiently as they took her up to his floor. The doors opened   
once more and she ran out, her heart pounding as she ran down the hall-  
way.  
  
Thrusting the keys he had given her so long ago into the lock,   
she threw the door open. She inhaled sharply for there he stood, now   
facing her. She slowly walked into the apartment, the door forgotten   
behind her.  
  
She stopped when she stood in front of him. She said nothing, just   
stared at him, drinking in the site of him. Her eyes roved up to his   
face and she smiled through her tears... and then promptly fainted.  
  
___________________  
And there you have chapter 1! Drumroll please!! If you noticed,   
this chapter is a lot longer than our previous ones. It will   
continue to be this long if not longer from here on in.   
This is turning out to be a lot longer than either of us expected,  
and we hope you are enjoying ^_^  
I'm sorry this wasn't out last week - I (Bethany) was suffering   
from major writer's block and I owe big thanks to Patch for   
putting up with me through it ^^;  
Thankfully I'm almost completely loose of it's grip and I can   
actually think straight when I look at the computer screen.   
HUGE thanks to everyone who has emailed us about this story,  
***HUGS*** you guys have kept us going ^^  
GIGANTIC THANKS to our editor, Meara! ***HUGS*** one million and  
six thank you's!  
  
Insert usual SM disclaimers that no one reads here...  
  
Thanks for reading - please, Please, PLEASE email us!!!!!  
We LOVE feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bethany212@aol.com & Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
Luva!  
Bethany  
Patch  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes at bottom  
----PLEASE READ THIS----  
This story is a SERIES! That means that  
if you are reading this without reading the  
chapters before it - you will be confused.  
This is a list of the series, in order;  
DON'T LET ME GO: BROKEN PROMISES  
DON'T LET ME GO: INSANITY  
DON'T LET ME GO: ROSES  
DON'T LET ME GO: APPARITIONS  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery - which is   
this set of Chapters.   
  
~Bethany & Patch  
__________________________  
  
As a cat, sometimes I feel so useless.  
With this enemy, I feel even more so. It's  
so hard to watch the Senshi go into battle,   
not knowing if they will come out.  
But this is the worst thing - when they  
are taken and we don't know where or if we  
will ever see them again. Luna and I  
are as clueless about this enemy as the  
Senshi are - and this frightens me. More  
than I can express.  
  
Kami and Selene, help the Princess and   
her court.  
  
-Artemis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG 13 for violence  
Please send us your comments,  
suggestions, cheese cubes, Tiggers,  
Scooby Doo and SM stuff to us  
at Bethany212@aol.com and   
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark wind whisped around the raven haired girl standing   
on a roof's edge. Her hand came up to slowly trace her arm to   
bring little warmth to the bare skin there. A tingle of dread   
shot down her spine and she flinched. "What is going on?"  
  
She could feel evil in the air, just like she had the day   
she got sick. The flame was telling her something then, predicting   
what was to come. Usagi was in danger.... but it was calling her.   
Beckoning her to come to it, not to fight or she will be in pain.   
"I don't understand this, what am I to do?"  
  
In response to her questioning, two crows circled above her,   
their familiar squaking bringing little comfort. "Pheobos...Deomos...   
I don't understand what I'm suppose to do.." It was the last words   
that left her mouth as she dissappeared into a ray of red light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami looked back at the computer screen and sighed. She had   
been up for a little over twenty-four hours and yet she still could   
not understand the strange signal that was surrounding Tokyo.  
  
It had been early yesterday morning when her computer had   
picked up a trace of a sound - too high for the human hear to detect -  
circling the city. It was faint to an extent, but it was growing   
stronger at the moment.  
  
Pluto appeared behind Ami and cleared her throat just as the   
intensity of the signal rose.  
  
Just as quickly as it had came - the sound stopped and the   
signal dissappeared completely. Ami gave a puzzled look to the now   
detransformed Senshi of Pluto. "What was that?"  
  
Setsuna silently went up to the computer and slid a disk in   
it's hard drive. Automatically a program started running, connecting   
Ami's computer to a sub-corridor space. "What is that?"  
  
"The moon's main computer, I'm installing central control's   
files into your computer and in turn giving us access to the data I   
need. There is something I need to check on..." her voice thinned out   
as the program showed a giant moon symbol across the screen and a new   
screen opened. Setsuna placed her hand on the screen and a solemn voice   
came over the speakers. "Welcome Sailor Pluto, what do you wish?"  
  
"Find 5131579832."  
  
Ami watched transfixed as the computer pulled up a mile long list   
of files, each marked with the symbol of Mars. The word searching came   
up and then flashed brilliantly. "File number 5131579832 is no longer   
in the Universe's realm, next search?"  
  
Her large emerald eyes grew large and Setsuna exhaled softly.   
"Find 8543215675."  
  
After another few seconds and what seemed like millions of   
miles of files later. A black folder with a white X appeared. "Found   
one file, do you wish to continue?"  
  
"Shimatta," Setsuna mumbled and closed the program. "We have   
to hurry."  
  
"Wait, Setsuna-chan, what's going on?" Ami asked, panic lacing   
her voice. She turned to face the tall Senshi and craned her neck to   
meet her gaze. "Tell me what's happening."  
  
"Debauchery, pure evil."   
  
"Nani? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"There is a great evil approaching, but it is a stealthy predator,   
not striking until the time is just right. We have to face it and   
eliminate it at once or there will be disaster."  
  
"I don't understand. Where is this evil from? What is its source?"  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were   
clouded with fear and anxiety. "We have a new enemy. I think this is   
it, Ami-chan... I think this is it."  
  
A sudden beeping noise from the computer caused them to turn   
their heads sharply.  
  
"What is it?" Ami whispered.  
  
The screen had gone black and a symbol was flashing on it. Bright   
gold, it included a circle at its head, which was at the bottom, a line   
from the circle and then two more lines, connected to the first line.  
  
And in just a few seconds, it had stopped flashing and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka brought Michiru closer to her as they strolled through   
the park. It was late, but the moon was out and the weather was   
just right, making it perfect for a walk.  
  
"Mmm, this is wonderful," Michiru sighed, resting her head on   
Haruka's shoulder. "We just have to do this more often."  
  
"I agree. Now that our Princess has her Prince back, we get   
more time to ourselves."  
  
"What?" she asked, in mock horror. "You would rather spend time   
with me than worry about our Princess?"  
  
"Must I answer that?" Haruka asked, wrapping an arm around   
Michiru's waist and bringing her closer.  
  
"Well..." Michiru began, giggling.  
  
But she never got to finish, when a tingling of dread crawled   
up her spine.  
  
"Haruka... we're not alone," she whispered.  
  
Haruka stiffened but then she relaxed. "Just play along,"   
she replied and smiled.  
  
Michiru nodded but before she could say anything more, she   
felt Haruka's grip on her waist slacken. She watched in horror as   
Haruka fell to the ground on one knee.  
  
"Haruka!" she fell to her knees beside the other woman. "Haruka?   
What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.  
  
"It's...it's nothing...just a slight pai-" she gasped suddenly,   
clutching her waist. She began to breathe heavily, as sweat formed on   
her face. The pain inside of her was so great, but she had to fight   
it, for Michiru's sake.  
  
"Haruka! Please tell me what's wrong!" Michiru's voice had become   
shrill as she watched her companion begin to look feverish.  
  
"Kami, I'm...I'm feeling evil, Michiru, I can...feel it. Run...  
transform, save...yourself."  
  
"No! Don't you dare tell me that! C'mon, we have to get you   
someplace better than this," she tried to pull Haruka up, but to no   
avail. "Come on Haruka, get up! Onegai!"  
  
"Michiru, I can't...leave me. Go...now!" Haruka bit out.  
  
"Iie!" she knelt down again and cupped Haruka's face. Tears were   
beginning to fall from her eyes, as she pushed back some bangs from the   
blonde's face. "Haruka..." she whispered. "You'll be alright. I'm sure   
it's just a cramp or something because it's your time. We're...we're   
women remember? It's probably something natural, ne?"   
  
Haruka smiled slightly. "Hai, just a cramp. It'll pass. Don't...  
don't worry about me."  
  
"Aishiteru Haruka, I'm going to stay right here with you."  
  
"Ai-" But she was never able to finish, for at that moment, a   
bright light engulfed her and in a twinkling of an eye, she was there   
no more.  
  
"Nani?" At first she couldn't comprehend what had happened. It   
wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible! But it sunk in; Haruka wasn't   
with her anymore.  
  
A low moaning sound came from her, and then she began to scream.  
  
And scream...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness was some how a comfort for her burning eyes. It wasn't   
a night darkness however, this was man made and man controled - and that   
scared her.  
  
The last thing Reika remembered was pushing Motoki's apartment   
door open and facing the last thing she expected.  
  
My God! she thought. His face, arms and every visible part of him   
was covered in bruises; deep purple and blue blotches and .... she cried   
at the visual her mind provided.  
  
What had they done to him? And even more than that...who were "they"   
and what did "they" want?  
  
Pushing the thoughts from her mind, the brunette tried to find a   
way out of her prison. Her hands slid over concrete, puddles and wood.   
Nothing resembled a door handle or other means of escape. Angry tears   
of frusteration built up in her eyes before her hand slid across fabric.   
Carefully she felt more until skin brushed her finger tips. A low moan   
left who ever it was and Reika jerked her hand back sharply.  
  
"Wh... who are.. you?" she whispered, ready to run; but she knew   
not to where.  
  
"Ah... oh my head..." the deep voice mumbled, sounding as if   
it's owner was attempting to sit up.   
  
If a light had penetrated the room at that very moment, they   
would have seen an unusal sight. Reika was cold, hungry and scared to   
death; but she smiled when she heard that voice. "Motoki?! Is that you?!"  
  
The air seemed thick in the room, but one voice; sweet, innocent   
and full of emotions broke through to his mind. "Re..Rei...ka?" The   
words no more left his throat and a warm hand was touching his chest,   
working it's way up to his face.   
  
When at last Reika could feel the rough bristles that covered   
Motoki's bruised face, she let out a sound of relief and wrapped her   
arms around his neck. "Motoki... where are we? Are you okay? Who are   
these people?" she sobbed.  
  
Motoki pulled his sore arms around her as tightly as he could.   
How could he reassure her when he knew they were going to kill him..   
and probably her? What ever this 10th ring was, he was sure they   
would get it and kill anyone who stood in their way. And to them,   
he was in their way.  
  
He pressed his dry, cracked lips to her forehead and whispered   
as soothingly as possible. "It's okay, we'll get out of this."  
  
He felt her tears on his skin and inwardly cursed the man   
that had sold Mamoru that ring. Mamoru; his best friend was killed   
because of this... and now he and Reika were next. "They killed   
Mamoru, Reika. That man killed him."  
  
It seemed like an eternity of silence before Reika spoke,   
and when finally she found her voice, it was nothing more than a   
horse whisper. "He's alive."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"He's alive, Mamoru is alive. He came back right after you   
dissappeared. I don't know how.. but he is." Motoki listened to   
her confession in silent joy. At least he wasn't responsciable for   
two deaths. Now, to get Reika out of here and fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night's air whipped around the house, making howling   
noises that would wake the dead. The moonless night called to her;   
and she obeyed. I must fight this, she thought as her foot steps   
lead her beyond Tokyo's city limits and towards the ocean. The   
force was strong, and demanding. She knew she could not fight it.  
  
But she is the senshi of Protection, she must fight - if not   
for herself than for her Princess.   
  
Makoto willed her feet to stay firmly rooted on the ground,   
not to walk towards the single silver light that beckoned her.   
The pain tore and lashed at her body, bloody welts forming on her   
skin from the unseen force that was ripping her apart.  
  
"No!" she yelled, her arms holding her waist as she doubled   
over. Her knees hit the ground roughly as she let out a final howl   
of agony. Anyone close enough that night would have heard her last   
words clearly before she dissappeared.   
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Birds sang and the sun shined merrily in the morning sky. But   
for Tsukino Usagi the world was as drab as it had been the day she   
found out Mamoru was "dead."   
  
A call early that Saturday morning had given her and Mamoru   
a rude awakening. Makoto, Haruka and Rei; gone.  
  
Setsuna was frantic, and this scared Usagi even more. The   
Senshi of Time *never* lost her cool the way she was now. It was   
as if the entire universe depended on what would happen next.   
  
From what Setsuna knew, the time corridor was frantic, the   
Moon's main computers down and what evil had been lurking outside   
of the Universe's realm was now advancing.  
  
Usagi fearfully watched as Ami cursed the computer that stayed   
down and Setsuna paced. Michiru sat in the corner, almost in a fetal   
position; eyes dry and unseeing. Hotaru had her knees drawn up to her   
chest and was staring out the window. Minako sat in the floor beside   
Luna and Artemis, playing with a strand of her hair and humming   
something under her breath.   
  
Mamoru broke the silence of the apartment by handing Usagi a   
cup of coffee and clearing his throat. "Setsuna-chan, what time did   
this begin and why didn't we know more?"  
  
Before the Senshi of time could speak, another presence entered   
the living room, her cat in tow. "At 3:34 this morning a strange light   
was coming from the sky towards the east coast. That is when I called   
Ami-chan and Setsuna-san," Mika informed, going towards the kitchen.  
  
"Approximately fifteen minutes later," Ami began, her fingers   
once more flying over her mini-lap top. "The same sound that we   
detected when Rei and Haruka dissappeared filled the air."  
  
"So, are you saying that if this signal starts back up, we can   
expect someone to dissappear?" Luna asked from her place on Minako's   
lap.   
  
"It seems that way, yes," Setsuna answered, looking over Ami's   
shoulder at the figures. "It is too high for the human ear to hear,   
but the computer can pick up the reading right before it strikes."  
  
"Is there a pattern? Do we know why they are doing this?" Usagi   
asked. "And, are they alive? Can we get them back?" The more she talked   
the louder and shriller her voice became.   
  
Mamoru laid a hand gently on her shoulder, and she turned to   
bury her face in his arms. "Why can't we have peace?"  
  
Setsuna stood up to her full hieght and summoned her time staff.   
"I want to show you something, and then you can see just how serious   
this is."  
  
A portal to the Time Gate opened and everyone filed through.  
  
The wind howled around each of them, pulling at their clothes   
and threatening to take them into the chaos that was the Timegate,   
never to be found again. A thick, black fog filled the space and the   
time door was glowing bright red.  
  
"I discovered this after Mika called me this morning!" Setsuna   
yelled over the howling wind. "This is a time storm - whatever or   
whoever this is as a grip on time and space; and could very well be   
more powerful than me!"   
  
Quickly she ushered everyone back into Mamoru's apartment and   
sealed the time portal. "The time gate has pulled a protective   
shield over itself so that not even I can travel through time   
anymore. The last thing we need at this point is for the Black   
Moon Family of the future to come through and make more trouble   
for us."  
  
"I'm afraid this is it!" Ami called, her voice thick and   
worry etching her words. "The signal is up again."  
  
Silence penetrated the room. Usagi held onto Mamoru's hand   
tightly and kept her eyes on everyone in the room. The mini-lap top   
beeped louder in Ami's hands as the second ticked by. The wind   
outside rose and fell in bursts, howling by the balcony door.  
  
Minako looked down at her hands and gasped. A strange yellow   
light penetrated through her skin as if a flash light were being   
held under her hand. It called her, she felt it. She stood up,   
now glowing brightly and faced Usagi. "I won't give in Usagi-chan,   
I'll always protect you. And no matter what happens after this,   
know that I love you, my best friend;" The room shone brightly with   
her glow. "My Princess," she whispered and bowed before dissappearing   
from the room.  
  
Ami's computer came to a shrill beep before silencing. Leaving   
one less Senshi in the room.  
  
The next sound was Usagi letting a howl of pure distress from   
her mouth before fainting in Mamoru's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have got two of them, Master. Their energy levels are   
incredible."  
  
"Excellent. Prepare them for the Orthic Chambers," Chronos said   
quietly. His hands gripped the edge of the cauldron as his sightless   
eyes gazed into the fire. The flames licked at his face but he didn't   
notice them as they did him no harm. His knuckles turned white   
suddenly but then they relaxed. All was going well, that much he could   
tell so far.  
  
He had yet to receive the 10th Ring from that boy. He could wait.   
They boy was scared out of his wits and would do anything necessary to   
save his 'love.'  
  
Chronos snorted as he went back to his throne. Love...the being   
that created that foolish notion should have been drawn and quartered,   
he thought.  
  
He settled himself on the marble seat and closed his eyes. Soon...  
soon everything would fall together and soon they would rise, rise to   
rule and conquer.   
  
He thought back to the days of the Silver Millennium, when they   
had come so close... so close to achieving absolute power until the   
Terrans had struck them down, destroying their plans and forcing the   
Organization to hide like cowards.  
  
The flames grew larger and higher in response to his growing anger.   
He would not allow such a failure as the first time.  
  
The 10th Ring, he needed it now. No more waiting, if the boy did   
not have it, then may the heavens have mercy on his soul. All who came   
into his path would die. He would make sure of it. Motoki was no   
exception.  
  
"Jethro?"   
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Pay our mortal friend a visit. He needs some motivation, I believe   
he is not taking his job seriously. I want the ring - don't come to me   
without it."  
  
"Yes, Your Greatness."   
  
The flames dwindled down to their normal size and his body relaxed   
from its stiffened state.  
  
He would get the Earth Prince and then no one would stop them. No   
one would be able to stop them. The Earth Prince... his strength, his   
power...yes, he would make a great ally.   
  
The fire slowly dwindled to its original size. A smile appeared on   
Chronos' pale face, a smile so malicious... it foretold of the events to   
come...  
_______________  
End Chapter 2  
Yes, these are chapters now, not substories. These are way too long  
to be considered small sub-stories now ^^  
I really hope everyone is enjoying this series - this gets more in  
dept before it's over - we haven't begun to get into the real purpose  
yet ^_~  
As always, to everyone who writes us - we can't thank you enough! ***HUGS***  
Especially Celia (I hope I spelt that right) thank you girl for writing  
me every week *hugs* You help me pull through writer's block by staying  
fateful to my stories ^_^ And to Megs, Tanya, Tiffany and everyone else-  
huge thanks for keeping with me even after I killed Mamo-chan ^^;;;  
GIGANTIC THANKS to our editor, Meara - your the best! *hugs*  
  
Insert usual disclaimer that no one reads here.....  
  
See you all next week with chapters 3 and 4 ^_^  
Email! Email!! Email!!! Email!!!! Email!!!!!!  
  
Love ya'll!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
Moon Bunny's Closet - http://anime.at/bethsere  
Owned and operated by Bethany & Serenity Raye - Come visit us!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes at bottom  
--- PLEASE READ THIS ---  
This story is a SERIES. If you are reading  
this without reading the chapters that come before  
it, I can promise you confusion, if nothing else ^^;  
The series, in order, consists of...  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
and then continues with these sets of   
stories -  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
  
I hope none of you have taken  
a look at all the chapters and   
decided not to read. The first subtitles  
were merely sub-stories, very very short.  
  
~Bethany & Patch  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany & Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG13 for violence  
Please send us your comments,  
suggestions, Tiggers, cheese  
cubes and Sun chips to us at  
Bethany212@aol.com and   
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She gasped as she sat up in the bed, sweat running   
off her forehead in small streams. "No, it can't be. I   
watched them disappear before my eyes once - I can't do   
it again." Usagi buried her hands in her hands and wept;   
sobs shaking her body.  
  
Mika stood at the door, a sadness in her features.   
Why did this have to happen? And why... did she have to   
know more than she could let on?  
  
With slow, paced steps she returned to the living   
room of Mamoru's apartment where he was sleeping on the   
couch. The day had been a tiring one, indeed. Ami and   
Setsuna had spent all day on the computer, Mamoru   
trying to console Usagi and Michiru staring into space.   
Even the cats were depressed since the morning events   
that had seen Minako disappear in a ray of light. With   
cat-like silence, Mika picked up her guardian cat and   
went to the door, silently shutting it behind her.  
  
Galaxia had told her the God of Time was behind   
this, but not to tell the Senshi that. She fought against   
herself not to defy her guardian's orders and tell them   
anyways.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Mika-chan," the cat   
in her arms said softly, but firmly. "I know you want   
to tell what you know. But you can not."  
  
The teenager sighed heavily and kicked a rock.   
"It's hard to see the Princess in so much pain, and   
yet say nothing. Lynn, why am I here?"  
  
The calico cat purred softly, but did not answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire flickered, showing off the polished marble   
throne in the center of the wall. The man sitting upon   
it ran his fingers through his beard; his white eyes   
looking straight ahead. "This is taking too long.." he   
mumbled, eyeing the finger with the missing ring. "I   
need the 10th ring! I need more power!"  
  
Everyone in the room stayed quiet, waiting for   
him to come to a decision. Finally one man, short and   
bald approached the throne.  
  
"Richie," Chronos spit, his hands gripping his   
robe. "What do you want? I have no use for you."  
  
The man wrung his hands before his round stomach   
and closed his eyes uncertainly. "I, eh.. wanted to   
know if I would get my end of the deal. I caught the   
mortal boy for you and you said I could be administrator   
of Harvard if I did an--"  
  
"Enough! I told you to bring me the Earth Prince   
and you bring me a mere mortal!" With a flick of his   
wrist, Richie flew across the room and hit the wall   
where four chains wrapped around his feet and hands.   
Chronos opened a box laying next to his throne and   
retrieved a hand of darts. "Practice time."  
  
Richie's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight   
of the sharp points gleaming in the firelight. "I..   
I'm sorry man! Look, I'll do something else for you,   
anything! Just do--"  
  
"I hate beggars." Chronos pulled his arm back and   
let the dart fly, hitting Richie in the stomach. A   
small gleam of satisfaction flickered in his white   
eyes. "Jethro!"  
  
"Yes, your Greatness?"  
  
"I want the rest, now! And make sure that the   
Earth Prince is given my... best accommodations,"   
Chronos ordered, rubbing the tips of his fingers together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The quiet apartment was wearing on Usagi's nerves,   
slowly her socked feet padded to the living room where   
she found Mamoru asleep on the couch. Ami had fallen   
asleep beside her computer, various windows and numbers   
flashing on the screen.   
  
Luna looked up as Usagi came in the kitchen and   
yawned. "What are you doing up, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Can't sleep," Usagi replied, mixing chocolate milk.   
"I keep having nightmares about Minako."  
  
Luna purred her understanding and left Artemis   
sleeping on the counter to sit next to Usagi. The   
Princess of the Moon looked worn to the bone, close   
to exhaustion. "Usagi-chan, you should get some sleep."  
  
Ignoring her, Usagi glanced around the apartment.   
"Where are Setsuna, Hotaru, Mika and Michiru?"  
  
"Mika went back to your house, Setsuna is in the   
spare room with Hotaru and Michiru is on the balcony."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and crept past the sleeping   
Mamoru to the terrace. Her hands pushed the glass door   
open and she stepped out into the cool night air.   
  
Michiru sat in a chair to the right, her knees   
drawn up to her chest. Usagi sat carefully in a chair   
next to her; both sitting in silence for a long moment.  
  
"Who do you think will be next, Usagi-chan?" Michiru   
suddenly asked, her eyes watery.  
  
Usagi looked out at the Tokyo skyline and sighed.   
"I don't know, really. It could be any of us."  
  
"If it happens to me, I'm not going to fight it.   
That only brings pain and doesn't help you anyway."  
  
Usagi wanted to protest, but knew she was right.   
Haruka had been in pain and Minako not. She didn't want   
any of them to disappear, but also didn't want them in   
pain. "I hope they are alright."  
  
Michiru pulled her hair back in a loose bun and   
nodded. "Hai, they are alive."  
  
Usagi stood and looked down at the petite Senshi   
of Neptune one last time before going back in the apart-  
ment. Mamoru had moved from the couch to the bed, and   
Usagi carefully crept in beside him. She cuddled up to   
his solid form and, closing her eyes, fell into another   
nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn stretched and yawned, extracting her claws   
as she did so. Her half open eyes surveyed the room   
slowly, searching for the source of what had awoken   
her. Nothing seemed amiss, and Mika slept on like the   
dead. But there was something.... almost like a dog   
whistle. It grew louder by the second.   
  
"Mika-chan! Mika-chan!" Lynn whispered, nuzzling   
the sleeping teenager's face. When she received no   
response, she done the next thing she could do; scratched   
her.   
  
"YEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS   
THAT FOR LYNN?!" the now *very* awake teenager screamed,   
pulling her covers back and sending Lynn screeching across   
the room.   
  
The ball of brown, white and black fur managed to   
land on her feet (And Mika better thank her lucky stars   
for that, the cat thought bitterly) and turned to face   
her owner. "It isn't *my* fault you could sleep through   
an earth quake!"  
  
Mika pulled her fingers through her knotted hair   
and yawned. "Is there a reason you woke me up, so rudely   
I might add?"  
  
Lynn perked her ears up, but heard nothing. How   
very strange, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usako. Usa - come on baby, wake up a second,"   
Mamoru pleaded, knowing he had little time.   
  
Slowly the blonde crashed back into reality from   
her world of dreams. "Mamo-chan, what's going on?" She   
rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly; and screamed.   
"NO! You're, you're glowing! No Mamo-chan! You can't   
leave me!!"   
  
He placed a soothing hand over her face and kissed   
her deeply. "Usako, I love you - more than anything,   
remember that, ne?"  
  
"Mamo-chan," she sobbed, tears flowing from her   
azure eyes. "Please, no - don't leave me... please..."   
  
"Gomen ne, my beautiful Princess - I can't fight   
this, but I will come back to you. We will be together,   
I swear on my life. I will spend the rest of eternity   
with you." He pushed his words out quickly, afraid he   
may disappear before he finished all he needed to say.   
  
"No Mamo-chan, I'll get my crystal! I can fight   
this for you! Just.. please, please don't leave me again!"  
  
With glassy eyes, Mamoru leaned over her and   
kissed her one last time. He pulled back and looked   
deep in her eyes before he disappeared in thin air.   
  
"Mamo-chan?! Mamo-chan, no!"   
  
"Aishteru, Usako." His voice was the last thing   
she heard in the dark room.   
  
Usagi felt like she was dreaming, and almost   
convinced herself of the notion. "Dreaming... that's   
it, I'm dreaming." She leapt from the bed and rushed   
to the living room. "Ami-chan? Setsuna-chan? Is Mamo-chan   
with you?" The living room was empty.  
  
In a daze Usagi went in the kitchen. "Mamo-chan?   
Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru looked up from where her head was buried   
on the table. "They're gone," she whispered with such   
finality that Usagi started shaking.   
  
"Who?" she asked, hoping against all odds.  
  
"Setsuna, Ami, Mamoru - they're gone." Suddenly   
Hotaru jumped up and went to the balcony. She returned   
a moment later with Michiru. "We are the only one's   
left."  
  
Michiru nodded slowly, as though she has expected   
as much.   
  
Luna and Artemis came in the room, saying nothing.   
Luna jumped in Usagi's arms and started purring.   
  
The front door opened and Mika and Lynn came in.   
Mika didn't have to ask - the look on everyone's faces   
was enough to know what had happened. "Princess, are   
you alright?" Lynn asked, jumping from Mika's arms.  
  
Usagi shook her head and sat down on the couch,   
her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.   
"Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, Setsuna-chan," she whispered in   
disbelief.  
  
Artemis jumped on the computer desk and placed   
his paw on the screen. After a moment a voice came   
over the speakers. "Welcome Artemis."  
  
Artemis cleared his throat and hit the enter key.   
Within a few seconds the computer shut down completely.   
"We have to go to central, they are not done, you can   
bet on that. It bothers me they have not attacked   
Usagi yet."  
  
With slow steps, the remaining four Senshi and   
three cats went to the Arcade.   
  
Mika stood on one side of Usagi, Michiru on the   
other. No matter what, they would not get the Princess -   
they vowed. Hotaru went ahead into the Arcade to be   
sure that no one would see them descend to the control   
room.   
  
Usagi went down the steps and stopped at the   
bottom. She had not been in this room in what seemed   
forever; but she remembered it well. After she had   
first found out her identity the girls had brought   
her here. On a table to the left is where she sat in   
her princess gown for the first time and cried for   
Mamoru when Beryl had taken him.* She would not sit   
down and cry this time, she had to find her friends -   
no time to give in to her emotions.  
  
Hotaru and Michiru sat down in front of the   
computer and started it up. The red headed teenager   
looked disturbed about something and kept biting her   
lip. Suddenly she stood.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Lynn," she whispered. "Minna, I   
know who is behind this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A howl of pain rang through the halls, followed   
shortly by another. Even the minions flinched as Chronos   
threw darts at Richie. Blood ran down his stomach and   
chest from the wounds. At some point, Chronos had ran   
out of darts - therefore he pulled the thrown ones from   
Richie's stomach and proceeded to thrown them again.   
  
The fat, bald man hung from the chains - slipping   
in and out of consciousness. The pain was horrible, the   
torture - God, let me die now, he begged as another dart   
embedded it's self in his neck.  
  
Chronos yawned and chuckled. "I grow tired of this,"   
he declared as he put the darts down. He walked out of   
the room, at least four of his men in tow.   
  
A dark hallway, lit only by a torch here or there -   
slowly wound its way downward. The further down the path   
went, the more the stifling heat increased.   
  
After twenty minutes of walking, Chronos stopped   
in front of a large metal door. "We have her?"  
  
"Yes," Jethro answered promptly.  
  
"And the Earth Prince?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chronos smiled gleefully and entered the room.   
It was a large room, easily seventy feet square.   
Large tubs of burning flames scattered here and there,   
giving an eerie glow to the black walls. Six bodies   
lined the left wall, each cuffed four feet above the   
floor by chains wound around their arms and ankles.   
  
Chronos walked slowly down the length of the   
wall. "Sailor Senshi; Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury,   
Uranus. Prince of Earth," he listed as he went.   
Finally he came to a table to which a woman with long   
green hair was strapped, her eyes boring into him.   
"Ahh, Pluto. Or should I call you Setsuna?" He chuckled   
lightly. "It's been years since I laid eyes on you.   
More than years, centuries. If I remember correctly,   
we were four when Queen Serenity appointed you Guardian   
of the Time Gate. Such a pity, really. The weaker of   
the two of us, chosen to be the holder of the Time Key.   
Father wanted me to be Guardian, but alas - you were   
chosen. Only females can be Senshi, she said, or some   
such Bull shit. Now I will rule all; time, space, Earth   
and the universe. Along with your precious Prince and   
Princess' powers - Chronos will rule! I will have the   
10 Rings and the Golden and Silver Crystals."  
  
Slowly he came around to the other side of the   
table and removed the gag from Setsuna's mouth. "Come   
now, you have nothing to say? Don't tell me you have  
forgotten me, my dear sister."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what felt like hours of searching, Motoki   
found something that seemed to be a door. Once again,   
he pushed on it - hoping to open it and at least let   
Reika escape.   
  
"What is it they want, Motoki?" Reika asked as   
she bit her nails.  
  
"He calls it the 10th ring. It seems that when   
I asked Mamoru to look for you a wedding ring in   
America, he found a very rare one. Before sending it   
to me, he done some research on it. Mr. Looney Bin   
found out he was investigating it and tried to kill   
him. But Mamoru had already sent me the ring by that   
time. Now this Chronos guy wants it, 'one way or the   
other' he said."  
  
Reika forced the lump from her throat and forced   
out her next words. "'One way or the other'? Motoki,   
give it to him."  
  
Motoki sat down and buried his head in his hands.   
"I can't just do that. He talks of a Prince of Earth   
and I've heard them talk about the Senshi. They are   
after Usagi and her friends.** But I don't know who   
this Prince of Earth is. But from what this mad man   
has told me, when he gets this final ring he will be   
very powerful - enough to take over the world." The   
hopelessness of the situation was settling in. Would   
they ever get out alive?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat straight up and watched Mika carefully   
pace in front of her."Galaxia told me that the God of   
Time, Chronos - is behind this. He wants his son, Chronos   
to take over everything; Earth, the universe."  
  
"Then that his how he has such powers," Michiru   
commented quietly.  
  
"Hai, but there is more," Mika threw another   
apologetic look to her guardian cat. "The God of Time is   
Setsuna's father also."  
  
~~~~~~  
End Chapter 3  
  
* this refers to the manga when Mamoru is taken by Beryl - the girls  
take Usagi to the control room and she sits in her princess gown, crying  
for him.  
** this also refers to the manga. The girls tell Motoki that the control  
room is under the arcade and about who they are.  
  
SO there is chapter 3 - I'm sooo sorry that chapter 4 is  
not out this week, we have been slacking, but I promise  
to work harder.  
Email us!!!!! HUGE thanks to everyone who writes us about this  
story - but certainly I haven't been recieveing as much mail from  
this story as my others and I'm wondering just how many people  
are actually reading this. ^^;;  
HUGE thanks to Meara, our editor **HUGS**  
***takes this moment to recommend you go read Meara's story, "Fatal  
Exposure" and WRITE her about how great it is! ^_^  
  
Email! Email!! Email!!! Email!!!! Email!!!! PLEASE!!  
Email is good, email is our friend! It doesn't bite! ^.~  
  
luva!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com (insert email hint here)  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com (insert another hint here)  
  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
Moon Bunny's Closet  
owned and operated by Bethany and Serenity Raye - come visit ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Author's notes at bottom  
--PLEASE READ THIS!!--  
This story is a SERIES. That means  
there are more chapters that come   
before this one - I promise you will  
be lost if you start on this one ^^;;  
Here is the entire series, in order;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparitions  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery (these stories)  
And next week, coming to a web site  
near you is **drum roll please**  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous !  
  
Now, on to the story ! ^_^  
_____________________________________  
  
I stand alone. For a thousand years and more I   
have kept my lonely watch, always the silent   
observer. I thought I had seen all the evils   
the Universe had to offer.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
To my shame, this evil springs from the same   
blood as I. He threatens all I hold sacred, all   
I hold dear and those who have become the family   
of my heart. Master of Life have mercy on him,   
because once I get free, I most assuredly will   
not.   
  
-Setsuna.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG 13   
Editor: Meara  
Email any suggestions, Tiggers,  
Cheese cubes and eh, why not  
some comments ^^ to us at  
Bethany212@aol.com and   
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The stark blackness of the hallway made   
Chronos feel at home. He stealthily walked the   
hall, going into the end room and coming before   
a large stonewall. Torches on either side of   
the room lit as he entered, causing flames to   
play on the walls.  
  
With careful movements, Chronos lifted the   
hood from his face and laid it on his neck.   
Silence rained on the room like the silence before   
a storm.   
  
Suddenly a voice, rasping, and empty of   
feeling filled Chronos' ears. "You have done well,   
my son. You carry my name with pride."  
  
"Thank you," Chronos whispered, pulling his   
cape out as he bowed to the seemingly empty room.  
  
"But we are still missing a vital link. We   
need the Golden and Silver Crystals in order to   
complete our mission. But for now, I have enough   
of the Senshi's powers to move to phase two."  
  
Moments later, a glow came from the center   
of the room. It wasn't white, for white is the   
color of innocence, of good. No, this glow was   
a deep red, tinged with traces of black.  
  
It became larger and larger until it took   
the form of a portal-like structure. Someone or   
something stepped out of it. A black cape that   
glittered with tiny stars covered the tall figure.   
His face was old, his cheekbones high, yet sunken.   
A white beard came down to his chest and long,   
age worn fingers stroked through it.  
  
His eyes were closed and he looked thought-  
ful but then slowly he opened his eyes and his   
were more terrifying than those of Chronos. Where   
in Chronos, sight was non-existent, in these eyes,   
sight was terrifying. His eyes were white yet in   
the center there were tiny black spots and through   
these tiny spots, the God Chronos could see every-  
thing and anything.  
  
He slowly approached Chronos and moved his   
head as an indication for Chronos to follow.  
  
Soon. Soon everything would come together.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Are you scared Setsuna?"  
  
She stood, flinching only slightly, a ten-  
year old girl ready to face whatever hardships   
she had to. Her head bent, she clutched the   
staff tightly, as her father circled her, eyeing   
her as a hawk would.  
  
"Answer me, daughter. Are you scared?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I did not hear you Setsuna. Speak louder,   
are you scared?"  
  
"Iie! I am not afraid. I will do what I   
must!" she yelled and then cursed herself silently   
for losing control in front of her father.   
  
Chronos stepped back and smiled slightly,   
satisfied. "So you are afraid, are you not? I can   
understand, after all, how many girls your age   
are put in charge of time and space all at the   
same time? It must be so difficult, at such a   
tender age."  
  
"I will do what I must," she replied quietly.  
  
"Yes, you will do what the Queen tells you   
do. But is it what *you* want to do? Wouldn't you   
rather leave your post, be with your friends? Your   
brother could do so much better than you."  
  
"I have no friends. I will do what I must."  
  
"You dare to be defiant in the face of your   
father?"  
  
With a maturity far beyond her years she   
whispered, "Leave me, Chronos. Let me do what I   
must in peace."  
  
He sucked in his breath, furious at this   
wisp of a girl before him. The urge to lash out   
was great, but he would bide his time. He would   
come back and then she would learn to be obedient.   
He would make sure of it. With a motion of his   
hand, a portal appeared and just before he stepped   
into it he turned and looked at his daughter for   
the last time. "You will regret this Setsuna."  
  
She was alone but before she could even   
exhale in relief, her brother came out from the   
shadows that surrounded the area.  
  
"You will regret this, sister. I should   
have been ruler of time, of space! You'll see,   
one day, you'll wish that you had given over   
this position to me. You can't handle it, you're   
not fit to be in charge of something so great,"   
he spat and then he too disappeared from where   
he had come from.  
  
Silence. She was alone, finally. Her head   
bent, her hands still holding the Time Staff,   
she whispered, "I will do what I must." Two tears   
slipped down her pale cheeks.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The two men entered another room to the   
left and proceeded down a walkway. The hall   
ended with another room, machines of every kind   
was setting here and there. The center of the   
room held a large glass tank filled with a green   
solution. Inside was a figure.   
  
Chronos moved his eyes back and forth.   
"It's.. it's her! How can that be?"  
  
"Easy, my son. Looks can be deceiving.   
Because the power of Uranus was melded especially   
for the Princess of that planet, it can be assumed   
that the power its self - extracted and left to   
mold on it's own accord - would be in the shape   
of said Princess. That is the reason this looks   
like Senshi Uranus. But it is nothing more than   
her power, enlightened by my own." The older   
Chronos moved to the door and reached out to turn   
a switch. Six tanks lit up in correspondence and   
both men laughed.   
  
"We have our own army of Sailor Senshi, and   
with them, the Cattaras Rings and the Golden and   
Silver Crystals - we will rule all! Son, have   
you the tenth ring?"  
  
Chronos looked at his father, and down at   
the 9 rings upon his fingers. "No. I will do so   
immediately."  
  
The elder man's eyes flashed a warning.   
"Do so, or else..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Reika asked.  
  
"Iie, nothing. This is so frustrating, we   
have to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"We'll find a way out," she replied,   
reaching out in the dark to hold him. "We have   
to."  
  
The two heard footsteps coming their way   
and instantly quieted. "Reika," Motoki suddenly   
whispered. "I have an idea. I just pray that it   
works."  
  
Minutes later, Reika started screaming   
uncontrollably. Her piercing wails were enough   
to wake the dead and in a few seconds, the door   
to their cell opened and a figure walked in.  
  
"What is going on here?" the figure asked,   
shining a light on Reika.  
  
When Reika saw just who the figure was,   
she began screaming for real. The... creature   
was horribly disfigured, made out of pieces from   
several different humans.   
  
"Stop it!" the thing yelled coming up to   
her and grabbing hold of her arms.  
  
Reika started to struggle and managed to   
kick her knee up...hard. She got the desired   
result as she watched the creature fall to its   
knees. All of a sudden Motoki came running up   
from behind it and jumped on it, punching it in   
the head repeatedly.  
  
When the creature was unconscious, Motoki   
got up and looked at Reika who could only stare   
back. With a choked sob she ran into his arms   
and he held onto her tightly, kissing her face   
and hair.  
  
"C'mon we have to get going," he said after   
a while and led her out, flashlight in hand.  
  
They quietly crept down the dark hallways,   
shining light on the walls.  
  
"Motoki, I think we're lost."  
  
"There has to be a way out of this...this   
dungeon. We'll find one, I promise you."   
  
They walked threw what seemed to be miles   
and miles of hallways, becoming more hopeless   
and frustrated as time passed.  
  
Suddenly, Reika dropped to her knees and   
Motoki swiftly turned to see if she was alright.   
  
"I can't go on, Motoki. I...can't."  
  
"Yes you can, love. I know you can, we're   
probably close to something."  
  
"No, we're not," she replied, anguish lacing   
her voice. "Don't try to reassure me Motoki. We   
may be stuck here forever, walking, searching, and   
looking for a way out when there probably isn't   
one! We'll die here!"  
  
"No we will not!" He grabbed hold of her   
forearms and shook her slightly as she began to   
sob. "Reika, stop. Look at me," when she didn't   
reply, he shook her again, until her head snapped   
back and their gazes met. "Don't lose faith, Reika.   
We will not die here, I won't let us die, do you   
hear me? It won't happen."  
  
He picked her up in his arms, despite her   
protests, and began walking.  
  
"Motoki, onegai. Just leave me here, I want   
at least one of us to get out of here alive,"   
Reika said, trying to pull away from him.   
  
"We're both going to survive, both of us.   
Don't forget that," he replied, tightening his   
hold on her. "I love you," he said, in a much   
quieter voice.  
  
Suddenly they found themselves in a huge,   
dark, cavernous room. They walked into it, not   
even realizing at first what they had stepped   
into.  
  
"Oh Kami, what is this place?" Reika asked.  
  
"I don't know but there must be another door   
in this room that will get us out of here."  
  
They walked across the large expanse,   
torches hanging on the walls, lighting the place   
in an eerie glow. As they were walking, Reika   
stumbled over something and suddenly a greenish   
light permeated the dark room.  
  
A tank had been lit up, and Reika would   
have screamed had it not been for Motoki covering   
her mouth with hand.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's alright."  
  
She nodded to show him she had calmed down   
and when he released her, she walked over to the   
tank and placed a hand on it's cold surface. She   
turned back to Motoki, fear on her face. "We have   
to get her out of here. Who knows what they'll do   
with her!"  
  
"Sou, you're right. But how?"  
  
"I-I don't know," she would have spoken more   
but suddenly they heard footsteps.  
  
"We have to do something now!"  
  
Motoki walked up to the tank, eyes wide. He   
brought his fist up to tap on it gently. "Come on   
Haruka-san, wake up!"  
  
_________  
End chapter 4.  
  
Well, what did ya think? **smiles sweetly** C'mon.. it's  
okay - email us ^^ we don't mind one bit ^^ **puts on her  
cutest face** please? it won't bite ya ^_~  
  
Next week we are working very hard to get out 4 chapters,  
don't mark my word - but we are trying very hard. ^^  
  
Again, HUGE thanks to Meara **bows down** without her being  
SOOO sweet and getting this back to me, edited, in a matter  
of hours we would not have posted this week ^^ "All hail  
Meara!! Hip, Hip, Horray!!" **promises not to ask her to do  
that again any time soon.. ** hehehe *pssst* go read her   
wonderful story "Fatal Exposure" I promise you it's great ^^  
  
HUGEST thanks to everyone who emails us!! *hugs* You guys  
are my inspiration when I feel like screaming and closing  
Word Pad ^^  
  
Email! Email!! Email!!!! ^_^  
luva!  
3 Bethany Bethany212@aol.com (insert hint here)  
3 Patch Patchkhan1@hotmail.com (insert another hint here)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
